Logic Circuit
Overview Prison Architect provides a 1x1 tile box that can perform basic logic called a Logic Circuit. A right click on a Logic Circuit will cause it to change its function. The active function can be seen as text on the front of the Logic Circuit. Individual Logic Circuits can be connected using wires to create more complex logic designs. Each box typically has one or more inputs (depending on function) and is capable of multiple outputs. Connecting Logic Circuits There are multiple ways to connect Logic Circuit boxes. Connecting: Method 1: * Select the utilities icon. * In the utilities selection box, select the connect icon. * Click an object to select its output (logic circuit, Door Control, pressure pad, etc.). * Click an object to assign the previous objects output as input to the second object. Method 2: * Left click an object and select "connect" from the pop-up menu. * Click an object to assign the previous objects output as input to the second object. Disconnecting: Method 1: * Left click an object and select "clear connections" from the pop up box to clear all input and output connections. Method 2: * Left click an object and select "connect" then right click any object to clear all outputs from that object. Basic Circuits There are 7 unique functions for each Logic Circuit box. It is possible to cycle through the functions for a Logic Circuit by right clicking on its tile. The currently selected function for a logic circuit is displayed in text on the front of the Logic Circuit box. This section describes each function. AND The AND circuit can take multiple inputs and drive multiple outputs. The output of an AND circuit is low (blue) if any of its inputs are low. The truth table section shows the results for a two input AND with output "C" for inputs "A" and "B". OR The OR circuit can take multiple inputs and drive multiple outputs. The output of an OR circuit is high (red) if any of its inputs are high. The truth table section shows the results for a two input OR with output "C" for inputs "A" or "B". NOT The NOT circuit typically (see note 1) takes a single input and can drive multiple outputs. The output of the NOT circuit is the inverse of its input. NAND The NAND circuit can take multiple inputs and drive multiple outputs. The output of a NAND circuit is high (red) if any of its inputs are low. The truth table section shows the results for a two input NAND with output "C" for inputs "A" and "B". NOR The NOR circuit can take multiple inputs and drive multiple outputs. The output of a NOR circuit is low (blue) if any of its inputs are high. The truth table section shows the results for a two input NOR with output "C" for inputs "A" nor "B". XOR The XOR circuit can take multiple inputs and drive multiple outputs. The output of a XOR circuit is high (red) if and only if one of its inputs are high. The truth table section shows the results for a two input XOR with output "C" for inputs "A" xor "B". EQUALITY( = ) The = circuit typically (see note 1) takes a single input and can drive multiple outputs. The output of the = circuit is the same as its input. Truth Tables Multi input Logic Circuits: | | | | |} Single input Logic Circuits: | |} Notes/Tips # Although some Logic Circuits typically only take 1 input.=, the game will often let you connect more than one input. An example of this is the NOT circuit. If this circuit has more than one input then it behaves like a NOR circuit. # It is not possible to connect the door control directly to a logic circuit. # A power switch cannot be connected directly to a logic circuit and function correctly. A workaround is to connect the power switch to a status light and then connect the status light to your circuit. # A logic bridge can be used to put a signal onto a set of power lines. # When in the "utility view" select the "show wires" icon to be able to right click a logic circuit to change its function. # Logic Circuits are not currently included on console. Category:Utilities